Age is Only a Number
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: Toga Yagari, Teacher. Kira, Student OC . What happens when the line between "teaching" and "love" is crossed. Tsk Tsk Tsk.


_Author's Note: Sensei-Student love! Heh heh heh. Ah, the beauty of the forbidden! Moving on. Kira is definately from a bad background. Her life was more a war zone than anything else before she came to Cross Academy. Here, and only here, has she ever felt safe. Here, she has been able to forget her past and focus on the future... until both collide after she meets a vampire and a vampire hunter. Then her old fighting skills are resurrected and her life changed forever._

Cross Academy, my home for the last several years. Up until yesterday, I hadn't known about the dark secret of the Night Class. Yesterday I had been in detention and was heading back to my dorm. It was a clear night and I was in no particular hurry. Suddenly, I had been pinned to a nearby wall by Aido. I was confused by what was going on, but with his hand covering my mouth, I couldn't speak.

Much to my surprise, I saw fangs as he leaned down to my neck. It took a huge amount of self control for me not to blackout, but I had a feeling that things would only get worse if I was unconscious. _I thought vampires were just legend! _I flinched and tried to break free, but it was of no use. I felt his fangs lightly graze my neck and then, suddenly, the pressure was gone.

I opened my eyes to see Yagari-sensei standing in front of me. Before I could question him about anything, he was checking my throat. I shivered as I felt his fingers gently wander the skin. "Good, I was in time to stop him." he murmured.

"Is Aido a vampire?" I asked softly, "Is he going to be alright?"

"You're a strange girl. He nearly kills you and you still worry about him." My savior looked about and then pulled me along behind him, "I'll explain once we're safe."

I allowed him to lead me back to a building. Once I was inside, I wondered where I was. He apparently noted my confusion because he muttered, "My place," while locking the door.

"T-thank you... for saving my life... but can you please explain to me what is going on here?" The explanation he gave surprised me, but for some reason, it didn't bother me as much as I had thought it would. "So, Aido will be fine?"

Yagari laughed, "Yeah, he will."

I smiled, "That's good."

Suddenly, the vampire hunter frowned, "If I tell Cross about this, he'll force you to forget..."

I frowned as well, "That would suck." _Then I wouldn't remember what you've done for me._

"You could become my student... how does that sound?" Before I could answer, he added, "But when I leave here, you would have to come with me. I don't know if I should take you a long... after all, how old are you?"

I sighed, "I'm 18... and I think I'll accept your offer, sensei. If you are sure that I could do it."

He grinned, "If you took it this calmly, I think you'll do fine. During the day classes, you will act as if you don't know about the Night Class. At night, you will be trained for what lies ahead. Fair enough?"

I agreed quickly, hoping that this would be kind of thing that I could actually do. "Fine, then. I'll walk you back to your dorm. It wouldn't do for you to be wandering out there after you are supposed to have had your memory erased. In the morning, I'll talk to Cross about what I've done. Then he will have to respect my authority as your teacher."

He lead me back down the paths to my dorm. It was a little chilly, so he placed his arm around me. Somehow, I felt safe in his arms. _No. Don't think like that. He's older than you... and your teacher! Its just not possible._ When he left at the door to my dorm, I felt slightly sad that he was gone. Once again, I scolded myself and then went to bed. I had a feeling that I was going to need my sleep for the days- and nights- ahead.

the next morning

I woke as usual and went to class. The only thing that seemed different was that I now knew why the Night Class gave me chills. That is, until I made it to Yagari's class. The entire time, I felt like he was watching me. Part of me thought that the idea was stupid, after all, he had no reason to be staring at me. The other half was split between hoping that he felt something for me and figuring that he was just making sure that I didn't let anyone know what was going on.

After class was over, I was held back by Yagari-sensei. "Kira, I needed to talk to you. Cross has agreed to let you do this... but has asked me to tell you that you don't have to. He won't make things difficult for you... he'd even go so far as to let you keep your memories... He also wanted me to let you know how difficult this job is... it's dangerous... are you sure that you want to go down this road?"

I smiled at him, "I've made my choice."

He sighed, "Then I want you to meet me outside your dorm at sunset."

I nodded and went to my next class. By dinner, I were excited about the idea of 'training'- though, no one could really tell by the way that I was acting. Before I could leave to meet up with Yagari-sensei, I was stopped by Zero. "Kira, what did Yagari-sensei want to talk to you about?"

"I would tell you Zero, but I don't think that it is any of your business."

The boy sighed, "You are so difficult..." his voice lowered, "I know that you had a run-in with Aido."

He was apparently waiting for me to appear shocked, but he was disappointed. "Your point?"

"I also know of what Yagari has in mind. You need to be careful... not just of the enemy either... he's known as a ladies man... though he's never been caught. He might try something on you."

I didn't flinch, "Zero, you need to get your mind out of the gutter. Everyone's not as bad as you think." With that, I left Zero standing there and went to meet my teacher.

As I approached the dorms, I knew everyone else would be near the Moon Dorms to see the Night Class. Yagari was there waiting for me. He was still dressed nicely and I had to wonder if Zero was right about Yagari's intentions. He put his arm around me and led me out of the Academy.

I tilted my head, "Where are we going, sensei?"

He didn't say anything and just continued to lead me further from the Academy. At a building not too far from town, he pulled me close to him. I was about to ask him what in the hell was going on, but his fingers silenced me. He was looking at me intently for a moment before he shook his head. _What was that? Did he... was he going to kiss me?_

Then, gently brushing his fingers on my cheek, he said, "Here's where we will be training. We'll have to find a weapon that suits you, but today we'll see how good of a shot you are." With that said, he unlocked the door and pulled me inside. Once again, I felt his fingers linger before he moved away from me. _Is he trying to drive me insane?_ I let out a soft sigh and he took my hand, leading me towards a shooting range. He held out a .38 and I took it cautiously.

He snickered, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

I actually did, but I wanted him to show you. I didn't want to think too much about when I had learned that and other fighting styles- the memories hurt too much. "No, I don't really think so."

He sighed and walked behind me, I felt myself blushing as he helped me fire the gun. I was pressed back against him and I could feel his breath on my neck. He seemed to enjoy the closeness as well because he didn't let me go after he allowed me to shoot by myself.

His arms tightened around my waist and he laughed softly, "You do know how to shoot. Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

I sighed, "It's something from the past... something that I had tried so hard to forget about... You already knew though, didn't you? After all, Cross probably told you... didn't he?"

He sighed, "He did. I am sorry, Kira..."

Turning to face him- much to my surprise he still held me, despite my sudden movement- I placed my fingers on his lips, "Don't be. It won't change anything." I began to blush as I realized how close he really was. Part of me was in bliss, but the logical half was telling me how wrong this was. _He's your teacher! Idiot, you shouldn't be doing this!_ Shaking, my hand moved from his lips, "I'm sorry, sensei," I whispered.

"Don't be," he murmured before pressing his lips to mine. I had a moment of hesitation before I returned the kiss. My arms slowly slipped around his neck and he pulled me tighter against him. He licked my lips and I parted them for him. I shivered in pleasure as he explored my mouth. He smirked against my mouth and I allowed his hands to wander my body. He had no difficulty in giving me pure bliss, but after a while, he pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Kira..." He began to gently kiss my throat.

"I think I'm in love with you, sensei." I whispered.

"Call me Toga... I'm not your teacher right now."

"I love you, Toga-kun." He reclaimed my lips with passion.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Zero and Headmaster Cross. They spotted the two of you in your heated kiss. Once I noticed the two enter, I pulled away blushing. I didn't get very far before Yagari held me close. Cross was the first to break the awkward silence, "Oh, God, look at the time... I'm late for... a meeting... Got to go. Bye!" I would have laughed if this hadn't been so serious as I watched Cross leave in a very embarrassed state.

Zero seemed to be furious, both with Cross and me. He was muttering under his breath as he watched Cross disappear, then he looked at me, "Kira, how stupid are you? I told you to be careful. And what did you do? You trusted him... and he tried something on you." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Yagari.

I slapped Zero across the face, which made him let go of me, "You idiot! You have to ruin everything, don't you?"

Zero seemed stunned by my outburst, "What?" "No one asked you to come and 'rescue' me, Kiryu. I'm quite content here. Nothing has happened without my consent."

I turned my back on him and walked back towards Yagari. "Kira, what are you doing? He's a teacher and way older than you!"

I stopped walking and Yagari sighed, he knew that Zero was right and that I would probably agree. Much to his surprise, I glared at Zero, "Age is just a number," and then I continued to come to him. Zero glared at his former teacher and stormed away, slamming the door as he went.

Yagari looked at me in shock, "What?"

I kissed him gently, laying my head on his chest, "I meant it when I told you I loved you."

He looked at me for a moment, "Kira, are you sure?"

"I don't care what the world thinks, everything feels right when I'm around you." He smiled softly before pressing his lips to mine again.

"Then, will you be mine, Kira?"

"Of course, Toga-kun." He held me close and kissed me again. The kiss was passionate and full of feeling and I knew that I had made the right choice.

When he pulled away, he yawned, "I guess we're done training for tonight. Maybe we'll get some done tomorrow."

I smiled up at him, "Does this mean we're heading back, then?"

"Yeah..." He lead me back to the Academy- the long way- and he couldn't keep himself from kissing me at random moments. I honestly didn't want this to end, but I knew that our relationship would have to remain a secret until he left the Academy.

Once he had brought me back to Academy grounds, I realized that he wasn't taking me back to my dorm. "Where are we going, Toga-kun?"

He laughed softly, "My place."


End file.
